Thomas the protector
by Cowboy-4-Christ
Summary: This is set after Lucy the Valiant and is about a young man's duty in protecting the four royals. Especially his best friend Lucy (on Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: nobility and manure

Disclaimer : I don't own Narnia .

A group of ambassadors from Archenland arrived at the gates. Thomas just got off his shift as a palace guard and made his way to greet them. There was to be a ball tonight and a big celebration. Thomas was only going for the food. Well after the visitors were settled in the adults spoke wig the high king and queen. Edmund and Lucy snuck out. Well Thomas was walking when he heard Lucy talking down another hall. He went down it and saw a Peer talking to Lucy. Normally he would just shrug it off but his time the punk was openly flirting with her. He even had the guts to ask for the first dance latter that night. Well what Thomas did was simple. He walked up behind the punk, grabbed his shirt collar and started dragging him towards the stable with Lucy running behind them. The boy was yelling and using colorful selection of language. When they reached there was a wagon load of manure. And you see the wagon was in a small hole so it was easier to put the manure in and Thomas stood there. He pulled the boy up and glared at him. The Peer looked back and saw his fate and wig a mischievous grin punched he Peer across the chest and he stumbled backwards. Thomas just turned around and left. Lucy unable to contain her mirth started laughing at the boy.

Later that day Thomas was called into the council chamber where high king Peter awaited whit the other royals and the spoiled Peer still covered in manure. He walked up and bowed.

"Your majesty." He said with his hand resting on his sword hilt.

"Thomas just a few moments ago William here said that you pushed him into a wagon load of manure . Is that true?"

Thomas grinned and spoke up. "Yes your majesty what you say is true. But there's more to the story. First Known didn't push him I punched him, second he was openly flirting with Queen Lucy and as a guard to the palace I felt that was inane and acted what I felt was according."

Peter glared at the William causing the boy to tremble. Peter was extremely protective of his siblings and stuff like that was a big no no. Thomas was dismissed and he heard a loud thump and than a cry of pain from the Peer. Thomas knew how to escape punishment after months training under Oreius's strict punishments. Yup he could work the system.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That night Thomas stood by the refreshment table while others danced. He happened to see Peer William with a big black eye sitting against the far wall. Thomas chuckled at that and the boy saw it and glared. Thomas returned the glare and his was frankly more intimidating than the boys.

Still waiting for dinner which would be in an hour Thomas went out into the balcony and looked out onto the courtyard. All was quite unlike the cro died room just behind him. Nothing moved, at least for a moment. When he turned to leave he caught movement out of the corner of his eye but when he turned to look it was gone . He went back into the room and scanned the crowd. He saw his target and went over to it. A large white dog stood talking to female dog. (I'd use the correct term but that might not go over really well)

"Excuse me Rex." Thomas said. He female smiled and left.

"What is it Sir Thomas?" He asked.

"I thought I saw something outside in the courtyard and was going to check it out."

"Well what our we waiting for." The two left the room and went down to the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2: intruders

**sorry for not updating in awhile but I had the hardest time figuring out what Thomas saw. But hopefully this story will make amends for the inactivity**

Thomas and Rex walked across the courtyard towards where Thomas saw the movement. Tonight would be great best night for an attack because all the Narnian nobles and royalty were present.

"Can you smell anything?" Thomas asked.

"The wind is not in our favor." Rex responded in a gruff voice.

Thomas nodded and drew The Sword of Healing and made his way to the trees where he saw the movement. His feet stepped softly and quietly towards them. All senses alert.

"The wind has changed." Rex said. "Hags, Ogres and Minoboars lurk in the shadows."

"Summon the guards." Thomas ordered. And with that he charged into the trees right into the midst of the intruders.

"Foolish boy." Rex said as he darted off.

Thomas was slashing at everything in sight. He rolled and stabbed an Ogre in the leg. He kicked a hag and stabbed a Minoboar threw the heart. He was pushed back against a tree and his sword was knocked out of his hand. But he managed to kill at least fifteen invaders and wound four.

"Very bad move boy." A hag said in a raspy voice. The hag was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of hooves pounding on the cobblestone ground and other sounds of the guards.

"Think again." Thomas said as he kicked the hag and grabbed his sword. The group of intruders charged the guards and the sound of battle field the air. Many nobility could be seen on the balcony. Thomas decapitated an ogre and threw a fallen spear at an oncoming hag. He swung at a ogre who tried to block the blow with his shield but the Sword of Healing cut through it like warm butter. Though he's wielded it for a couple of months Thomas still hasn't discovered the full extent of the swords powers. Thomas was about to kill a Minoboar but an arrow got to it first. Thomas turned and saw Lucy with a bow in hand and a sword at her side. Still in her party attire.

"I can't let you have all the fun." Lucy said as she stood next to Thomas and shot two more enemies.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." He replied as he stabbed through two enemies. The two continued to kill the intruders till the last ones surrendered and were thrown in prison. Blood coverage his sword but as soon as Thomas willed it too the blade heated up and turned the blood into steam.

"You know Susans going to be mad after she finds out what you did." Thomas said as he leaned against a tree.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"Well not many people go to battle in pretty dresses. In case you didn't notice but your dress is covered in blood."

"Ah Peter will stick up for me." The two walked off back to the ballroom still in their bloody clothes just in time for the banquet. Everyone stared at the two as they came in, because it's not every day you see a queen come in after a battle to defend the castle. After a prayer was said Thomas started to eat. Most of the nobles who would faint at the sight of blood for some reason lost their appetite.

 **Review or else you won't find our what happens next. Trust me when I say I keep to my word**


	3. Chapter 3: family

A week after the banquet and the battle to defend the Cair Thomas walked proudly down the streets of a small village near Lantern Waste with the kings and queens. People stood all around cheering. The company passed out of the village and stopped at their summer lodge and unpacked. Susan directing what needed to go where and who needed to do what. Thomas being the good natured chap that he was got the brunt of Susan's directions. Susan distributed work evenly but Thomas being the lowest man on the totem pole was given everything. After they were done unpacking Thomas sat outside on the veranda looking out into the forest. Something felt strange and almost like it was drawing him to the forest. Lucy came out and sat next to him.

"Is something wrong Tommy?" She asked sarcastically. Normally Thomas would of not been happy about being called Tommy but right now he wasn't paying attention.

"Somethings off. I'm going to investigate." And he darted off.

"I'm coming with you." Lucy said as she ran to catch up with him. Thomas was fast cause he had to keep up with Oreius during training and such. Every one around the palace has started to call him a cross breed. Cause according to the palace staff, he can run like a Centuar, had the temper of a Minotaur (that one's true) and other weird stuff. Oh and the face of a hag. Thomas would just shrug it off and laugh with them. Well anyway Lucy was having a heck of a time following him that they didn't notice where they were. Eventually Thomas stopped at the mouth of a cave. Lucy ran up behind him panting like she'd been running for days. Thomas went to go in but Lucy stopped him.

"This is the cave where I got the sword of Healing. There's a steep slope almost directly in." Thomas nodded and walked in. His sword was tugging at his side so Thomas drew it out. It shined brightly and pulled him in the direction it wanted to go shinning brightly and illuminating the whole passage.. They got to the slope but Thomas stopped as if pondering something.

"Hey Lu, race you down." And with that he jumped down without saying go.

"Hey no fair." Lucy called as she jumped down after him. They came to the bottom where she bumped into Thomas. Thomas didn't react and got up and continued on their journey. Eventually the same voices spoke to them.

"It is the queen." Thomise the warrior said.

"And who is this with you your majesty?" Theagiy the skinny one said.

"He wields the sword of Healing. I take it this is the boy who caused your first visit?"

"Yes, this is Thomas."

"Ah yes her majesty told us about you and how you saved her life." Thomise said. "From what I hear you could rival the blood of Frank."

"Well sir if what my parents say is true then I am of the line of Frank. A distant cousin or something."

"What is your father's name?" Thomise asked. He seemed rather interested.

"Thogas and I have no clue what my grandfather's name is."

"His name is Thomise and it is him who I was named after. You see by the gift of Aslan we were given a few special powers. Mine is the gift of unending endurance to me and those of my allies." This next part was directed to Lucy. "I'm sure you remember our journey in the cave and how you never tired."

"I do."

"And Gwon was gifted of keen insight, able to know if someone is lying by just looking at them." Thomise said solemnly. "But a gift that all our line, which is from the youngest son of Frank the first is we are immortal. We get to a certain age and then we do not age any further. We can still get killed yes but we do not age."

"What is my gift?" Thomas asked.

"I do not know, it could be anything. Tell me what is something that you have a high abundance of."

"He has amazing willpower." Lucy said after Thomas didn't answer.

"No that is not it Lu." Thomas said. "Remember when you healed me you said that I was starting to lose sanity. And from was my uncle here says than I have an unending supply of it."

"You are correct with your assumption nephew. Tell me something about the battles you've been in."

"Well I've haven't been in that many battle, I've defended the Cair yes but I haven't actually been to war."

"Ooh I know something, every time I've fought with him I get and amazing supply of courage. It's the same when he's trying to prove a point. He'll say something and I get his amazing feeling."

"Ah inspiring courage and loyalty and such. That is your gift, use it wisely because you can easily persuade people and you can cause a lot of trouble if you use it wrongly." Thomise warned.

"I will try." Thomas said.

"Ah who is this?" Gwon the prophet said.

"My nephew and your second cousin." Thomise said happily.

"Ah our time of living in the darkness is over. We can again journey in the land above." Gwon said. Gwon tapped his staff on the ground and they were all at the mouth of the cave again. The group walked back to the lodge and introduced the three new friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Peter said.

"Ah you must be high king Peter." Theagiy said.

"Yes, this is my sister Susan and my brother Edmund." Peter said a she pointer to each one. "I would like to properly thank you for helping my youngest sister find the sword that healed sir Thomas. He is an invaluable aid at the Cair."

The three nodded and smiled.

 **Now Know know that all this stuff is not in the books but I for one thinks it makes a good story. Thomas's immortality is based off of J.R.R Tolkien's elves in his stories the Lord of the rings.**

 **I know Thomas's power might not seem as cool as Thomise's but it will have a big role in future development.**

 **please review. I need feedback. And if you don't review I'll...**


End file.
